


Come Over

by beaten_eggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaten_eggs/pseuds/beaten_eggs
Summary: Youngjae has the place to himself and invites Jaebum over. They both have the same thing on their minds (and boy are they excited about it).





	Come Over

Jaebum stood in front of the door of an apartment, running his hands through his damp hair not being able to decide whether to push his bangs back or whether to let them fall over his forehead. Without making a decision, he let out a frustrated sigh as he felt his hair fall forward and reached out for the doorknob before pulling his hand back and wondering if he should knock instead even though he knew the door was already unlocked for him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from inside and the door was swung open.

Youngjae looked at Jaebum with wide and confused eyes, “I thought you said you were in front of my place like five minutes ago,” he said.

“I was. I-“ Jaebum coughed to clear his throat “I have been.”

Youngjae stood in the doorway staring at Jaebum briefly before bursting out in laughter as he pulled him into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

“Oh did you shower before you came here?” Youngjae asked as he turned to face Jaebum, noticing his wet hair.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I was covered in cat hair so…” Jaebum trailed off, kicking off his shoes as Youngjae approached him and grabbed the drawstrings of his jacket to gently guide them close enough to each other that their chests were nearly touching.

Jaebum met Youngjae’s eyes and they shared a smile for a moment before Youngjae’s eyes started darting around nervously and he quickly brought Jaebum into a tight hug.

“I thought you were going to kiss me,” Jaebum said with a laugh as he returned the hug.

“I was going to,” Youngjae said in a muffled voice as he buried his face into Jaebum’s shoulder “I don’t know, I got embarrassed all of a sudden.”

Jaebum pursed his lips together in an attempt to not smile too widely at the endearing action and before he could give a comment he heard Youngjae taking in deep breathes through his nose.

“Are you smelling me?” Jaebum asked a bit self consciously, wondering if it was alright for him not wear any cologne before coming over.

Youngjae hummed against his neck in response “Yeah, you smell like soap.”

Jaebum rested his cheek against Youngjae’s head and noticed his hair smelled like shampoo. “Did you shower too?” he asked.

“A while ago.” Youngjae responded and began to walk forward, forcing Jaebum who was still being hugged to take steps backward. “I dried my hair, though.” He added with a smile as they made their way towards the couch in slow paced steps.

Jaebum let himself fall back onto the couch gently, taking up the whole width of it and Youngjae landing on top of him with a short giggle. Youngjae had released Jaebum from the hug and shifted around on top of him as he tried to make himself comfortable until he settled by laying pressed against him with the side of his face against Jaebum’s chest.

Youngjae let his eyes close as he listened to Jaebum’s heartbeat and tried to sound casual as he spoke “So like I said in my message, my brother won’t be coming home tonight.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since we’ve had a place to ourselves.” Jaebum said. Youngjae could hear Jaebum’s heartbeat quicken.

Youngjae lifted his head up and placed his hands on Jaebum’s chest to help scoot himself closer to Jaebum’s face. Once Youngjae’s face was close enough to Jaebum’s, close enough for their noses to touch, Jaebum put a hand behind Youngjae’s head to bring him into a kiss.

The first kiss was a quick peck and the second kiss was slow and calm, lips moving in relaxed familiarity. Youngjae sighed into the kiss, letting out a small voice along with it and felt his voice grow hot. The whole place was completely silent except for the noises of their kissing, so Youngjae felt that every sound was louder than it should be. His face became more flushed as he grew conscious of the quiet moans Jaebum was making as they kissed and he began to get anxious at the fact that he seemed to be getting more excited than Jaebum.

What seemed to Jaebum to be rather abruptly, Youngjae pulled away from the kiss and sat up with his position leading to him straddling Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum watched as Youngjae rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie that had fallen over his hands before reaching back to pull the oversized hoodie off, revealing a comfortable looking shirt underneath. Taking off the hoodie in a rush had messed up Youngjae’s hair a bit and Jaebum took in the sight of Youngjae, red faced with disheveled hair looking down at him, and swallowed hard in anticipation.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Youngjae asked with a rather unconvincing tone, voice high and loud, and avoiding Jaebum’s eyes.

Jaebum grinned in response at that and grabbed the hoodie from Youngjae’s hands and tossed it to the floor. He ran his hand along Youngjae’s arm, feeling the soft skin get warmer under his hand and he gently squeezed Youngjae’s upper arm before pulling him down for another kiss.

Youngjae felt himself smile into the kiss before he parted his lips open to deepen the kiss, progressing to be more excited and frantic than their previous kiss.  Youngjae moved his hands to cup Jaebum’s face as they kissed and as they broke apart briefly to catch their breaths, Youngjae let out an involuntary gasp as he felt Jaebum’s hips grind up against his. Feeling Jaebum’s dick through the denim fabric of his jeans press against Youngjae’s dick through his thin boxers, Youngjae suddenly regretted his decision to wear his usual loungewear today as he groaned softly when Jaebum rolled his hips up against him again. Not wanting to be the only one vulnerable, Youngjae decided to take advantage of his position on top of Jaebum and moved his hands to Jaebum’s shoulders for support as he strongly grinded down directly on his dick. Jaebum let out an audible groan at the contact while Youngjae tightly closed his lips together to keep his voice back, but still made a whining noise from his throat.

“We got the place to ourselves you know,” Jaebum said as he thrusted upwards “So you don’t have to hold your voice back.”

“Okay,” Youngjae said with a grin as he matched Jaebum’s rhythm.

Youngjae leaned closer to Jaebum to put his mouth right next to Jaebum’s ear as he let out an intentionally loud and lewd moan. Jaebum’s eyes went wide as he shuddered and turned his face to look at Youngjae’s embarrassed but proud smile and Jaebum swore under his breath before he wrapped an arm around Youngjae’s waist as he sat them both up and kissed him with nearly enough force to bruise their lips.

Jaebum moved to kiss down along Youngjae’s neck and when he had moved far enough along his shoulder, Jaebum bit down on a small portion of skin and smiled when he felt Youngjae get startled. Youngjae immediately responded by lightly hitting Jaebum away with an exasperated laugh.

“You shouldn’t bite me like that,” Youngjae complained as he rubbed the newly formed mark on his shoulder with his hand.

“But you like it, right?” Jaebum said, smiling as Youngjae avoided his eyes at that remark.

 “Well,” Youngjae paused as his face turned pink “As much as you like it when I bite you.”

Jaebum laughed in response and slightly pulled down his pants enough to reveal a healing bruised bite mark at his hip. “Okay, this was hot but I look like I’m a victim of an animal attack,” he said, looking down at it.

Youngjae shared in his laughter and glanced at the mark briefly before moving his sight over to Jaebum’s hard dick in his jeans and began to unbuckle his pants for him before Jaebum muttered for him to hold on for a minute. Youngjae looked up to Jaebum with a pout on his lips.

Jaebum let out a surprised laugh when he saw Youngjae’s pouting face. “Shouldn’t we do this in your room instead of the living room couch?” he asked.

“Well it’s my living room couch,” Youngjae clarified proudly “So I can do what I want on it.”

“It’s easier to clean up some bed sheets than it is a couch so,” Jaebum positioned Youngjae’s arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as he got up from the couch, hoisting Youngjae up by firming grabbing his thighs.

Youngjae laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he tightened his hold around Jaebum as they made their way to Youngjae’s room, walking quickly at first but eventually slowing pace as they arrived.  When they got in front of the bed, Jaebum dropped Youngjae onto the bed and groaned dramatically; acting as if he was exhausted to which Youngjae smiled and rolled his eyes at.

“Take off your pants already,” Youngjae whined, stretching himself out on the bed in a childish manner.

Jaebum turned his eyes down to himself, being overwhelmed by the cute action, and pulled his pants off and looked back up at Youngjae who had pulled down his boxers and kicked them off. Jaebum met his eyes and saw Youngjae put a pillow under his head as he put his hand around his own dick and started touching himself. Jaebum quickly took off all his remaining clothes before joining Youngjae on the bed.

“Are you that eager?” Jaebum asked with a grin, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand and then positioning himself over Youngjae.

“Aren’t you?” Youngjae teased, pointing a finger at Jaebum’s erection.

Youngjae watched as Jaebum uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hands. He worked the lube in his hand to warm it, and let some fall onto Youngjae’s dick and Youngjae slightly flinched as a reflex. Jaebum applied the rest in his hand to his own dick and wiped the excess on his hand on the shirt Youngjae was still wearing.

Before Youngjae could get a word of complaint out, Jaebum pressed his dick against Youngjae’s and they both groaned at the contact. Jaebum started to grind against him and Youngjae used his hand to steady their dicks against each other. Youngjae closed his eyes tightly as he felt Jaebum rub against his dick and hand, the heat and stimulation making his head spin. When Youngjae felt a kiss between his eyebrows, he let out a shaky moan in surprise. He opened his eyes to look up at Jaebum and felt himself grow harder at the sight. Jaebum’s bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat and his lips were swollen red from their kissing earlier. Youngjae unconsciously licked his lips at the memory and noticed how Jaebum’s blush would spread to his ears and neck.

“Oh man, you look amazing.” Jaebum said with affection apparent in his voice, slowing his pace.

Youngjae held his free hand to his mouth, wondering if he just said what he was thinking out loud before realizing it was Jaebum who said it. Youngjae, being caught off guard at the sudden praise, furrowed his brows and stuttered through an incoherent response before Jaebum started to cover Youngjae’s face with kisses. He remained still in surprise as Jaebum kissed his forehead and between his eyebrows, but got increasingly embarrassed and flustered as Jaebum kissed his cheeks and his nose. When Youngjae tried to turn his face away from him, Jaebum kissed at his jaw and Youngjae turned his face back toward him in defeat, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Jaebum put his hand over the hand Youngjae had holding their dicks and started up his previous rhythm again, thrusting his dick along the length of Youngjae’s dick. After a while, Youngjae felt his face grow hotter and he let out a string of moans with alternating volumes and pitches as he felt himself get closer to coming. With a sense of urgency he grinded up against Jaebum and tried to quicken his pace causing Jaebum to let out a startled voice, but he responded immediately and used his free hand to slide under Youngjae’s shirt.  Jaebum felt Youngjae’s stomach tense under his touch and let his hand travel up to Youngjae’s chest, pushing his shirt up in the process. He let his fingers brush over one of Youngjae’s nipples, earning a soft satisfied sigh from Youngjae.

“Wait,” Youngjae breathed out and cleared his throat before continuing “I want you to kiss me.”

Jaebum looked at Youngjae, who had now puckered his lips together cutely at him and Jaebum’s face broke into a shy smile before he pulled his hand away from Youngjae’s chest and moved to run a thumb along Youngjae’s lips before parting them open and leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Nearly as soon as their lips met, Youngjae moaned into the kiss as he came, shuddering and breathing hard against Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum followed shortly afterward, pressing his forehead against Youngjae’s and biting his lip as he came.

They were both breathing heavily and Jaebum collapsed next to Youngjae as they took a few minutes to calm down. Youngjae looked down at himself and then at Jaebum who seemed to be falling asleep and then at the box of tissues at the other side of the room that he couldn’t be bothered to get. Youngjae pulled off the shirt he was wearing and used it to clean himself up and then used it to clean up Jaebum who was now definitely asleep. He tossed the shirt to the floor and pulled the bed covers over them both and snuggled closely against Jaebum before he felt himself drift to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there was at least one part in this story you enjoyed. This is my second work here and I hope I can write more in the future. I'd appreciate comments and/or kudos so I could know whether you liked it or not _(┐「ε:)_


End file.
